Family Business
by xx-chaingang-killer-legs-xx
Summary: Stacy’s and Randy’s friends think that they look good together and so do their parents, but the only problem is that Stacy and Randy hated each other when they first met. What do you think will happen to them? [StacyRandy, TrishJohn]
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Chapter 1: The First Meeting 

"I can't believe today's the last day of summer!" Stacy Keibler said to her best friend Trish Stratus.

Stacy and Trish just finished shopping for school clothes and are on their way home. Trish's car was in the shop for some repair so Stacy was dropping Trish off at her house.

"I know, but look at the bright side, we're Seniors now. It's our last year in high school so we gotta make sure that this is gonna be one hell of a year that everybody wouldn't forget." Trish replied as she looked at Stacy smiling.

"You're damn right." Stacy said as she stopped in front of Trish's house. "See you tomorrow T. I really had fun today."

"Yeah, me too. Don't worry, I'm gonna make sure that we're gonna have fun this year. This will be our best high school year ever." Trish said as she smiled and closed the door of Stacy's car. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

The two best friends waved good-bye to each other before Stacy drove off.

Meanwhile…

"Mom, do we really have to move to Baltimore? I mean, why can't we just stay in St. Louis? Dad can just visit us there if he wants to see us." Randy complained to his mother who was busy preparing dinner in the kitchen.

"Stop complaining Randy. We've already talked about this. Your dad's decision is already final and we can't change it. I'm sure you're going to like it here." Mrs. Orton replied as she looked at Randy. "Why don't you drive around and explore Baltimore?"

"Fine. I'll be back before 7." Randy said as he reached for his car keys.

After several minutes of driving, Randy was in the road that was heading to the beach.

"So this is the road to the beach. Hope to see some fine ladies there." Randy said to himself. "I guess I'm gonna like it here after all." He said with a smirk as he spotted some ladies who were on their way to the beach wearing bikinis.

The ringing of his phone suddenly disturbed his thoughts. He checked who the caller was. A smile formed on his lips when he saw the name appear on the screen of his phone.

"Hey." Randy said with a grin.

Stacy turned on the radio in her car when she reached a red light.

"I love this song!" Stacy exclaimed to herself as she sang the lyrics of The Pussycat Doll's "Beep". Just then, her phone rang. It was John, her other best bud aside from Trish.

"Hey Cena." Stacy said. "What's up?"

"Yo Legs, are you on your way here?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? On my way to where?" Stacy asked.

"What am I talking about? Damn Stace, shopping must have drained your memory. You're supposed to meet me here at the beach like 15 minutes ago 'coz you're gonna help me with something remember?" The person on the other line said.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot! I'm so sorry John. Wait up, I'm on my way there."

"Aight. But make it quick 'coz I'm being swarmed by ladies in bikinis down here." John said with a chuckle.

"Yeah sure, bye." Stacy said with a giggle. John can be a joker sometimes.

How can I forget my plans with John? Stacy thought to herself. I promised to help him out with Trish. John has this major crush on Trish since their junior year started. Nobody else knows except Stacy who has been forcing John to ask Trish out on a date from the moment she knew. Stacy was lost in her thoughts when her phone suddenly rang and at the same time she heard a loud thud from the back. This brought Stacy back from her trance.

"Hello T. I'm gonna call you back later ok?" Stacy said on her phone.

"What the hell was that?" Stacy asked as she went out of her car. She was already in the parking area of the beach.

A black Ford Expedition hit Stacy's silver BMW. The driver of the Ford went out of his car. He was talking to his phone. "I'm gonna call you back." He said before looking at Stacy.

"I'm so sorry if I accidentally hit the back of your car." He said.

"Accidentally? What do you mean accidentally? You should've watched where you were going instead of talking on your phone!" Stacy got pissed at the guy in front of her. Her brand new car which she just bought last week now has a dent at the back. There was only a slight damage to the Ford.

"Hey babe! No need to shout. It's only a small dent. I didn't do it on purpose, it was only an accident." The guy smirked.

This only made Stacy's blood boil. But before Stacy could answer back, her phone rang. It was John.

"Hey Legs! Where are you now?" John asked.

"I'm at the parking area of the beach. Somebody _accidentally_ hit my car." Stacy said as she glared at the guy who was checking her out.

"What? Are you okay?" John asked with a worried tone in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. No need to worry."

"OK, I'm on my way there."

After a few minutes, Stacy and the guy who had hit her car were arguing until John finally arrived.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Finally!" Stacy and the guy said in unison. John looked at the both of them.

"This genius over here hit the back of my car." Stacy said as she sent the guy a glare.

"Hey! I told you it was an accident." The guy said. "Plus, you don't need to worry 'coz I'm gonna p  
ay for the damages anyway." He added with a smirk.

Stacy and the guy who owned the Ford started to argue again.

"Both of you stop it!" John shouted. "What's your name?" He asked the other guy.

"Randy." Randy said as he took out his hand.

"Ok, Randy. The name's John." John said as he shook Randy's hand. "Let's settle this. You promised to pay for the damages right?" John asked Randy.

"Right." He replied.

"Why don't you guys exchange phone numbers so that you can contact each other and the repair on the car could be done." John suggested as he looked at Randy then at Stacy.

"What! I'm not gonna give him my phone number!" Stacy said to John. "Can't you just give him yours?"

"Stacy, who's the owner of the car?" John asked her.

"Me."

"So you should give him your phone number since you're the owner of the car."

"Ok fine." Stacy said a little pissed.

After exchanging phone numbers, Randy told Stacy, "Just leave your car here 'coz the guys who are going to fix your car will just pick it up here. They're on their way."

"But how am I gonna go home?" Stacy questioned.

"Don't worry, I can give you a ride home." Randy offered with a smile.

"Huh? No way!" Stacy exclaimed. "I'd rather walk home than ride in the car with an accident prone."

Randy was taken aback by what Stacy had just said.

"Hey Legs, I can give you a ride home." John said as he opened the door of his car.

When Stacy was already in the car, John said to Randy, "Sorry about that man."

"Nah, it was ok." Randy replied.

"You're new here right?"

Randy nodded.

"We should hang out some time. I can introduce you to the other guys."

"That would be great."

"Anyway, I have to go now before Stacy gets more upset. Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too. Her name's Stacy, right?" Randy asked as he looked at Stacy who was inside  
John's car talking on her phone.

"Yeah." John said before getting in his car. He honked at Randy twice before he drove off.

"That Stacy girl is kinda hot." Randy said to himself. "But she should definitely change her attitude."


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Meeting

Chapter 2: The Second Meeting

"Thanks again for the ride John." Stacy said as she got out of John's car. She's hitching a ride from John since her car was in the shop.

"No problem. Hey look, there's Trish with the guys." John said as he and Stacy walked towards their friends.

"Yo yo yo! Cena and Legs in the house!" John said as their friends greeted them with smiles.

"Stace, are you ok? What happened yesterday?" Trish asked.

"My car just had a little accident. No need to worry." Stacy replied.

"Gee Legs! You just bought that car like last week and you got into an accident already!" Chris Jericho teased. Stacy just slapped him playfully in the arm.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault. That jerk hit the back of my car." Stacy said.

"And who's the jerk who did that?" Dave Batista asked.

Just then, a guy just got down from his car. Everybody looked at him.

"Who's that hottie over there?" Torrie asked.

"I bet he's new here." Lita added.

Stacy's eyes widened when he saw the guy. "That's the jerk who hit my car yesterday!" Stacy exclaimed to her friends.

"Hey look Stace, it's Randy." John said as he waved at Randy and motioned him to come over.

As Randy was on his way to the group, Torrie nudged Stacy with her elbow, "Stace, why didn't you tell us that the one who hit your car was a total cutie!"

"Are you kidding me?" Stacy asked shocked.

"Hey John." Randy said as he approached the group. "Stacy." He added as he looked at Stacy who just glared at him.

"Hey Randy! Why didn't you tell me that you were gonna study here?" John asked Randy who just smiled at the group. "Let me introduce you to everybody. You have already met Stacy, so anyway that's Trish." John said as he pointed to a petite blonde. "And the one beside her is Torrie and that's Torrie's boyfriend, Billy." John told Randy as the couple shook hands with Randy. "And that's Lita." John said as he pointed to a red-head. "And that's Dave and Chris Jericho."

"Nice meeting you all." Randy said to the group.

"Nice meeting you too." Billy Kidman said. "Hope you'll like it here."

"Are you new here?" Trish asked.

"Yeah. I just moved from St. Louis." Randy replied.

Everybody went inside the school building when they heard the school bell ring.

"What's your first sub?" John asked Randy.

"English."

"Same here." John said. "Come on, let's get going before we'll be late. I'll just show you around during  
our free time."

"That would be cool. Thanks." Randy said. "Hey, is Stacy always like that?" Randy asked John as they were on their way to their English class. "Does she always lose her temper?"

"No. She's not like that. I dunno why she acted like that earlier. She's such a happy person. In fact, she has a great personality. She's the kindest and sweetest person I have ever known. She's also one of the prettiest and smartest people around here."

"Yeah right." Randy said as they entered the classroom.

* * *

"Why does he have to study here? Of all the schools here in Baltimore why does it have to be WWE High? Why can't he just stay in St. Louis?" Stacy complained to Trish, Torrie, and Lita.

"Come on, Stace. Our school is the best school here in Baltimore. Maybe he has reasons why he moved here." Trish said.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, he is hot." Torrie said as Trish and Lita giggled.

Stacy just rolled her eyes. She can't believe her friends actually think that Randy is hot. Well, she has to admit that he is _kinda_ hot _and_ cute but that smirk in his face just makes Stacy pissed.

"I'm gonna tell Billy about this." Stacy said jokingly as she looked at Torrie who just sent her an I-know-you're-just-joking look.

"Come on, let's get going before we'll be late for class. I don't want Mr. Bischoff ruining the first day of our senior year." Lita said as they entered the classroom.

* * *

During lunch…

Stacy, Trish, Torrie and Lota were already seated at their usual place at the cafeteria.

"Stace, do you want to hang out with us girls at my house after school this afternoon?" Trish asked Stacy as she bit her sandwich.

"I'd love to but I have to work at my dad's diner as punishment for what happened yesterday." Stacy said.

"For how long?" Lita asked.

"A month."

"So does that mean that you can't hang out with us after classes for a month?" asked Torrie as she took a sip from her diet Coke. Stacy just nodded.

"Does that include the weekends?" Trish asked.

"Yup, I guess so, but you guys can go visit me at the diner anytime." Stacy said to the girls with a smile, but her smile disappeared when she saw John, Dave, Billy, and Chris Jericho with Randy walking towards their table.

"Sup ladies." Dave Batista greeted them.

"Did you miss us?" Chris Jericho asked as he sat down between Stacy and Torrie. The others occupied the empty seats.

"You wish Jericho." Stacy said as she rolled her eyes. The others just laughed.

"Hey Stace, can I talk to you for a minute?" John asked Stacy when he was already done with his lunch. Stacy was already done with hers and was now talking to Trish.

"Huh? Sure." Stacy said as she got up and followed John out of the cafeteria.

When they were already out, Stacy asked John, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you think Trish will say yes if I ask her out on a date this Friday?"

"Finally! John has the guts to ask T out." Stacy said happily giving John a hug.

"Do you think she'll say yes or no?" John asked again.

"I dunno. I think she'll say yes. Don't worry you'll do fine. I got your back."

"Thanks so much Legs. I dunno what I'm gonna do without ya." John said giving Stacy another hug.

"No problem. What are best friends for?"

* * *

Meanwhile still in the cafeteria…

"What's up with those two?" Trish asked as she stared at the cafeteria door where Stacy and John exited. There was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I dunno with them." Billy answered. "It's not out business anymore."

"Do you think they're hooking up or something?" Randy asked as Torrie and Lita giggled. The guys burst out in laughter.

"Ha ha. No way man." Chris Jericho said as he slapped Randy at the back.

"What do you mean?" asked Randy raising an eyebrow.

"Stacy and John are like brothers and sisters." Dave Batista said.

"It's so impossible for them to hook up." Billy continued.

"But, you'll never know." Lita said as she winked at Randy. Dave just nudged her with his elbow.

"Don't worry, Leg's still single." Chris Jericho said as he got up and patted Randy on the shoulder.

Randy gave Chris a what-are-you-talking-about look as he and everybody else got up from their seats and headed towards the cafeteria door.

* * *

Randy and John were walking down the hallway when they spotted Trish, Torrie and Lita talking beside their lockers.

"Hello ladies." Randy said as John gave them a nod and a smile.

"Hi Randy and John." The girls greeted them.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" Torrie asked John and Randy.

"Your man and the guys are having basketball practice." John answered.

"Why aren't you having practice?" Lita asked.

"Coach said I was excused for today."

"And why is that?" Torrie was the one who asked John this time.

"It's none of your business anymore." John replied with a fake smile. "Where's Stacy?" he asked changing the subject.

"Oh, Stacy's at the diner." Trish said with jealousy again in her voice. _Why is John always looking for Stacy? Maybe something's going on between the two._ Trish thought but just erased it when John spoke again.

"What's she doing there?"

"She's working there for a month as punishment for what happened yesterday." Torrie said as she, Lita, Trish and John looked at Randy.

"Hey, I told you it was an accident." Randy said raising both his hands in line with his chest. John, Trish, Torrie and Lita just laughed at this.

"Anyway, we're on our way there to pay her a visit? Want to tag along?" Lita asked.

"Yeah sure. You okay with that Orton?" John asked Randy.

"Yeah, but I don't think Stacy wants to see me." Randy replied.

"Come on, I'm sure she's fine with it." Torrie said.

"So, are you going or not?" Trish asked Randy.

Randy sighed. "Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3: Are you kidding me?

Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews! Hope you'll like this chapter...

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

**Chapter 3: Are you kidding me?**

"One order of cheeseburger with fries!" Stacy shouted from the counter. Her job was to take orders from the costumers.

"Here you go. Just give your payment to the cashier." Stacy said with a smile as she gave the costumer her soda.

"Thank you." came the reply of the costumer.

Stacy was facing the soda machine when she heard the door open. New costumers just arrived.

"Welcome to Keibler's Diner. May I take your…" Stacy stopped when she saw that it was her friends. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" She smiled at Trish, Torrie, Lita and John but glared at Randy.

"We're just paying you a visit and checking on how you're doing on your first day." Lita said.

"How sweet of you guys. You didn't have to." Stacy said as she smiled at Lita, Torrie, Trish and John. "What's he doing here?" she asked referring to Randy.

"Hey! They forced me to go with them." Randy said.

"No we didn't!" Torrie said.

"We asked you if you wanted to tag along and you said yes." Trish added. Stacy just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, since you're here what can I get you?" Stacy asked. They told Stacy their orders.

"Your order will be up in 10 minutes." Stacy said as she led her friends to an empty table.

"Hey Stace, can I talk to you for a while?" John asked Stacy.

"Yeah sure." Stacy said as she and John went to an empty table far away from where Trish, Torrie, Lita, and Randy were at. Trish and Randy just looked at them.

"So… did you ask her already?" Stacy asked John.

"No. Not yet." John said running his hand through his short brown spiky hair.

"What's taking you so long?"

"I dunno, every time I try to ask her it's like I get choked so I'll say something different instead."

"I can't believe you. For a guy who likes to rap around people gets choked when it comes to asking his crush out on a date?" Stacy said looking at John then smiled.

John notices this and said, "Oh no, not that look!"

"Hey T! Can you come over here for a minute?" Stacy called Trish to come over.

Trish heard this and nodded. "What are they up to?" Trish asked getting up.

"What's up?" Trish asked Stacy and John.

"Uhm, are you busy Friday night?" Stacy asked. Trish raised an eyebrow at Stacy and John. John just  
looked at Trish and Stacy. _What the hell's Stacy doing?_ John thought.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, John was wondering if…" John cut Stacy off.

"I was wondering if you want to go out on a date with me Friday night?" John asked. _Whew!_ John thought.

Trish was shocked when she heard this. _Is John really asking her out on a date?_ "Sure. I'd love to." came Trish's reply.

"Great." John said smiling.

"Sweet. It's settled then." Stacy said clapping her hands. John and Trish looked at Stacy. "What?"

"What's going on over there?" Randy asked Torrie and Lita.

"I dunno." Lita replied. "Hey guys! Your orders are here!"

Trish, John, and Stacy walked towards the table where Randy, Lita and Torrie were at.

"What's going on over there?" Torrie asked as John and Trish sat beside each other.

"Nothing." Trish and John replied in unison.

"Johnny just asked Trishy out on a date." Stacy said as Torrie and Lita giggled. Randy just let out a small chuckle. Trish and John looked at Stacy. "What?"

"T finally has a date." Lita said smiling at Trish. "You're the only one left Stace."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Stacy asked.

"You're the only one who doesn't have a date." Trish said.

"Why don't you and Orton here hook up?" John asked as he patted Randy on the shoulder. Stacy's and Randy's eyes widened. Lita, Trish and Torrie burst out in laughter.

"Are you kidding?" Stacy and Randy asked in unison, shocked.

"No." John said as the others except Randy and Stacy continued laughing.

"Ha ha. Funny John. You're cute." Stacy said as she got up and walked over the counter to get the orders of the costumers who just arrived.

30 minutes have passed and Lita, Torrie, Trish, John and Randy had finished eating the food that they'd ordered.

"See you at school tomorrow Legs." Trish said as they got up and headed for the door.

"Thanks for the visit guys." Stacy said smiling as she waved good-bye to her friends who waved back. Randy smiled at her but Stacy just have him a glare.


	4. Chapter 4: At the basketball court

Author's note: Thanks again for all the reviews...

Disclaimer: I own no one... **  
**

**Chapter 4: At the basketball court**

It was already Friday afternoon and the guys were shooting some hoops. The girls went to the library to do some research for their project in History. Stacy was still working at her dad's diner.

"So guys, any plans for tonight?" Randy asked he dribbled the basketball.

"I got a date with Trish." John replied as the guys made some noise.

"How bout you Billy?

"I got a date with Torrie."

"Chris?"

"There's this new girl who asked me out. What was her name?" Chris Jericho asked scratching his head trying to remember the name of the girl.

"Maria." Dave Batista said as he passed the ball to Chris. "How can you be so forgetful?"

"Do you have any plans for tonight Dave?" Randy asked Dave as they watched Chris do a 3 point shot.

"Sorry man, but I got a date with Christy Hemme."

"Oh ok, that's good enough."

"Don't you have any date for tonight?" Dave asked Randy as they ran to the other end of the court.

"Nope."

"But how about all those girls who asked you out?" questioned Chris. He and Dave were waiting for Randy's answer.

"He turned them down." John told Chris and Dave as Randy did a rebound.

"What? You turned them down? Why?" Billy wondered passing the ball to John.

John caught the ball. "Maybe some girl's on his mind." John teased. "Why don't you ask her out?"

Randy had a puzzled look on his face. _What are these guys talking about?_

"Is that girl's name Stacy?" Chris Jericho grinned.

"No way!" Randy shouted. "Why would I go out with someone who's so cold to me? She needs to change her attitude. Maybe that's the reason why she doesn't have a boyfriend like Torrie and Trish. Hey, how about Lita? Is she seeing someone?"

"Yup. Her boyfriend Matt moved to TNA High last year. But it's really amazing that both of them are still dating each other." Billy said as the guys sat down on the court to rest and try catch their breath.

"Why isn't Stacy dating anyone?" Randy asked.

"Why are you suddenly so curious about Stacy?" Dave asked teasingly. John threw him a bottle of water and Dave caught it.

"I'll tell you why." Chris Jericho offered as he sat down beside Randy. "Before a guy can be Stacy's boyfriend, he needs to pass through Trish, Torrie, and Lita. When he passes through them, he needs to pass through me, Billy, and Dave. Then, he needs to pass the ultimate test, John."

"Huh?" Randy asked confused.

"What he's trying to say is that he needs to go through us first before he can ask Stacy to be his girlfriend. He needs us to like him. Get it?" John said laughing.

"Yeah. But why?" Randy asked again.

"Coz that's just the way it is." John replied.

"Stacy's the youngest among us. She's like our baby sister." Billy said.

But before Randy could say anything, his phone rang. "Excuse me guys." He said getting up with his phone in hand. He walked away from the guys so that his conversation could not be heard. When he was already far enough, he answered his phone. "What's up?" he asked with a wide smile in his face.

"Hey, how are you doing there?" the person on the other line asked.

"I'm doing good. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Listen, I think I'm gonna pay you a visit one of these days."

"That would be great! When?" Randy was excited.

"Uhm, I think next weekend. Not this weekend."

"Ok, tell me if you're coming here so I won't make any plans."

"Sure. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

"Hey Randy!" John shouted from the other end of the court. "We got to go. We got to get ready for our dates." Randy ran towards John, Dave, Billy, and Chris.

"Oh ok." Randy said as he tried to catch his breath.

"What are you going to do tonight?" Chris Jericho asked Randy as they were headed to the parking lot.

"I dunno. I'll think of something." Randy replied as he got in his car. The other guys also did the same.

"Have fun with your dates." Randy shouted as he honked his car signaling that he was leaving already.

* * *

A/N: that's it for chapter 4... pls. r&r.. who do you think was Randy talking to? you'll find out in the following chapters:) 


	5. Chapter 5: What are you doing here?

Author's Note- hey guys! thanks for all your reviews..

Disclaimer- I wished I owned the WWE... lmao!... I own absolutely nothing..

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: What are you doing here?**

Randy was in his room lying in his bed. He was really bored. It was still 9 in the evening. If I was in St. Louis right now, I would be in the movie house with _her_. Randy thought. Then he suddenly remembered his conversation with the guys earlier. "I wonder what she's doing right now." Randy thought to himself. "I think I'll just find out on my own. Why don't I pay her a visit? Besides, I'm the reason why she's working there right now." Randy said as he got up from his bed and got his car keys.

* * *

Stacy was getting orders from the costumers who just arrived.

"Hey Stace, you can go now." Anne, the manager of the diner told her with a smile. "You've been working really hard today."

"Nah, it's ok." Stacy smiled back.

"What kind of trouble did you get into now?" Anne asked as she helped Stacy out with the orders.

Stacy sighed. "I got into a little accident with my car."

"The new one?"

"Yup. It wasn't my fault. But you know dad. He always let me work here when I get in trouble. This is his way of 'grounding' me." Stacy went to storeroom to get more straw for the drinks.

"Good evening sir, what can I get you?" Anne asked.

"Is Stacy Keibler still here?"

"Yes, wait for a minute while I call her."

"Stacy!" Anne called. "Someone's here to see you."

Stacy heard Anne. _Who could that be? Maybe it's Dad checking how I'm doing. _Stacy thought as she went out of the storeroom.

"Who is it?" Stacy asked but stopped on her tracks when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here Orton?" Stacy asked angrily.

Anne and the rest of the crew looked at them.

"This won't take long." Stacy said to Anne smiling as she dragged Randy to an empty table. It was almost closing time so the diner was already empty.

"What do you want?" Stacy snapped.

"Hey! That's no way to treat a costumer." Randy said smirking.

"Why are you here?" Stacy asked again. She was already getting pissed.

"Well, I was kinda bored so I just wanted to check what you were doing tonight." Randy admitted as he sat down at an empty chair.

"Well, I'm working right now thanks to you." Stacy said coldly. "Why don't you hang out with the other guys?"

"All of them have dates."

"How bout you? Don't you have one?"

"Nope. Anyway, uhm... since your cars still in the shop, do you need a ride home?" Randy asked.

"No thanks. I can just take a cab."

"But it's already late. It's dangerous out there." Randy smiled at Stacy.

"Anne, can I hitch a ride home?" Stacy asked Anne who was already cleaning up.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Thanks." Stacy smiled at Anne. Stacy turned to Randy, "There, I already have a ride home. You happy?"

"Fine." Randy said getting up. "I'm through with being nice to you." And with that he went out the diner.

There were no costumers so Anne went out ready to close the store. The other crew already left. Stacy was still inside.

Stacy grabbed her stuff from under the counter.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Stacy said as she went out.

'It's ok. Who was that?" Anne asked locking the door.

"That was the guy who got me in trouble." Stacy said. They were on their way to the parking lot.

"Oh. He seemed upset when he left." Anne looked at Stacy. Stacy just looked out the car window when they drove off.


	6. Chapter 6: A meeting at the restaurant

**Chapter 6: A meeting at the restaurant**

It was already Saturday morning. Randy was awakened by the voice of her mom.

"Randy, wake up. It's already late." Mrs. Orton said as she shook Randy in the shoulders.

Randy sighed. "What time is it?"

"11 a.m."

"Mom, it's still early!" Randy complained as he covered his head with a pillow.

"Randy!" Mrs. Orton shouted. She pushed Randy to the side of the bed so Randy fell hard on the floor.

"Ok ok." Randy said getting up. "Darn!"

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Mrs. Orton asked.

"I guess so. Why?"

"Cancel your plans for tonight. Your dad said we're going to meet the family of one of his business partners."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Come on. Your dad said he wants to introduce you to the daughter of this business partner." Mrs. Orton said grinning. "I'm sure you'll like her."

Randy rolled his eyes. _Here we go again, they're trying to hook me up with somebody. _"Have you met her?"

"No. But I'm sure she's sweet. Her mom and dad were really nice when we had dinner last night with your dad."

"Ok fine, I'll be there." Randy said as his mom went out of the room. He went back to sleep.

**

* * *

**

It was already 6 o'clock in the evening. Trish, John, Torrie, Billy, Lita, Dave, and Chris Jericho were at the mall hanging out.

"Hey guys, where's Orton? Is he coming or what?" Trish asked.

"Just got off from the phone with him. He said he can't make it coz he got plans with his parents." John said as he place a shoulder around Trish.

"How bout Stacy?" Dave asked.

"She's still working at the diner," answered Torrie.

"Guess we'll be hanging out without them." Chris Jericho said. "Who's up for some games at the arcade?"

* * *

Stacy was writing down the order of a costumer when her phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Stacy said as she placed her phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Stacy! Where are you? We're already waiting for you here at the restaurant." It was her mom.

"I'm still at the diner. Don't worry. I'm on my way out."

"Ok. Hurry up!"

"Yeah. Bye."

It was already 6:15 in the evening. Stacy promised her parents that she would meet them at the restaurant at 6:00. Her parents want her to meet someone. _Oh well, better hurry before my mom calls again._ Stacy thought as she grabbed her stuff. She said goodbye to Anne and the crew.

Before she was out the door, Anne asked her if she needed a ride.

"No thanks. I'll just take a cab. The restaurants just 3 blocks away." Stacy said as she smiled and went out.

* * *

"Here." Stacy said as she paid the cab. "Thanks."

Stacy glanced at her watch. It was already 6:30. _I hope dad isn't pissed that I'm late._ Stacy thought to herself as she entered the restaurant. Just then she bumped into someone. The guy was facing his back so Stacy didn't see his face.

"Ouch!" Stacy said as the guy realized that he had hit someone.

"I'm so sorry." The guy said as he turned around to face Stacy.

"You again!" They said in unison. They separated once they saw each other.

Stacy was on her way to the table where her parents and visitors were seated. Randy followed behind.

"Are you following me around Orton?" Stacy asked angrily.

"No. Maybe _you're _the one following me." Randy smirked.

"Huh? Are you kidding me? Why would I follow you around?"

"Because I'm just simply irresistible." Randy smirked again.

"Ha ha. Yeah right." Stacy said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Stacy realized that Randy was still behind her.

"What do you want?"

"I want nothing from you. I'm on my way to my parent's table."

"Ok. Why don't you go on your own way, while I go on mine."

"Fine with me."

Then, both of them realized that they were still going on the same direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stacy asked facing Randy.

"I told you already. I'm on my way to my parents table. You?"

"I'm on my way to my parent's table too." Stacy replied. "Where are your parents seated anyway?"

Just then, Stacy heard her dad, "Hey! There's Stacy!"

"And there's Randy!" The guy that was across Mr. Keibler said as both Mr. Keibler and Mr. Orton waved at Stacy and Randy. Randy's and Stacy's eyes widened.

"I can't believe your dad's my dad's business partner!" Stacy exclaimed at Randy when they were heading to the table where their parents were at.

"Me too," replied Randy still shocked.

_This is going to be a long night._ Stacy thought. Randy was also thinking of the same thing.

While they were eating dinner, Randy and Stacy didn't make any eye contact. They didn't make any sound either. When they were finally finished eating, Stacy excused herself, "I'm just gonna go out to get some fresh air."

"Are you okay?" Stacy's mom asked her with concern filled in her voice.

"Yeah."

"Ok, you're excused." Stacy's dad told her with a smile as Mr. and Mrs. Orton smiled at her. Randy just gave her with worried look.

* * *

Author's note- what do you think? pls r&r... 


	7. Chapter 7: At the Garden

Author's note: love your reviews:P keep them comin'!

Disclaimer: I own no one...

* * *

Chapter 7: At the Garden

Stacy went out to the garden area of the restaurant. She sighed as she breathed the fresh air that hit her face. She sat at an empty chair that was located near the fountain. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples.

"Hey." She heard a voice say. She opened her eyes. It was Randy.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a worried voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little headache."

"Do you want me to get you anything?" he asked with a soft voice.

"No thanks." Stacy replied with a small smile. _Why is Randy nice to me?_ Stacy thought. _He seems to be a nice, caring guy when he uses that tone in his voice._

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure." Stacy looked at him. "No need to worry."

"Uhm, I'm really sorry." Randy said.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For what's happening to you now. I mean if I hadn't hit the back of your car and caused that little accident, you shouldn't be working at your dad's diner now."

Stacy let out a small giggle. "That's ok. It's only for a month anyway."

"What's so funny?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Stacy said smiling. Randy smiled and stared at Stacy. _Stacy looks beautiful when she smiles._ _Maybe what John had said was right. Maybe she does have a great personality._ Randy thought.

Stacy notices this and asks, "What?"

"You look pretty when you smile." Randy couldn't believe that he just blurted this out.

Stacy couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Uhm, thanks." She replied, unsure of her answer. _Am I blushing_? Stacy thought as she felt her face turn red because of Randy's compliment. Then they were silent for a minute. They just stared at each other's eyes. Stacy then realizes what they were doing so she broke the silence, "Uhm, I think I should just get inside."

"Yeah me too."

When they were on their way to the restaurant, Stacy rubbed her arms lightly. She was cold. _Darn, I should have brought a jacket with me._ She said in her thoughts.

"Are you cold?" Randy asked her. But before she could reply, he took of his coat and placed it around Stacy's shoulders. "Here." He said smiling.

"Thanks."

Inside the restaurant, Stacy's and Randy's parents were still talking about business.

"Hi." Stacy greeted them as she and Randy sat down at the empty seats. After a few minutes, Mrs. Orton asks her, "Stacy, honey, are you ok? You look tired."

Stacy just smiled. "I'm fine."

"Do you want to go home first?" Mr. Keibler asked with a worried tone.

"Uhm, if that's ok with you." Stacy said.

"Sure, it's ok with us." Mr. Orton said.

"Do you want me to call John or any of your friends to pick you up?" Mrs. Keibler asked her.

"No thanks. I don't want to bother them. I'll just ride a cab." Stacy said with a smile as she got up.

"Do you want Randy to give you a ride home?" Mr. Orton asked Stacy. Randy was just silent the whole time. "He doesn't want to hear anything about business anyway, he can go home right after he drops you off."

"Thanks for your offer Mr. Orton, but I'll just get a cab." Stacy said as she kissed her parents goodbye and smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Orton.

"No, I can bring you home." Randy offered as he got up. He said goodbye to his parents and to Stacy's parents as well.

Stacy followed Randy to the parking area. When they reached Randy's car, he opened the door for Stacy. _Wow! Randy's a gentleman after all._ Stacy thought. She smiled as she said "Thank you."

"So, where do you live?" Randy asked Stacy as he turned on the engine.

Stacy told him her address and the directions going to her house. "It's not hard to find." Stacy said with a smile. Randy smiled back.

After a few minutes of driving, Randy finally stopped in front of Stacy's house. Randy was about to say something but stopped when he saw that Stacy was fast asleep in the passenger's seat.

"Must be tired from work." Randy said as he stared at the beautiful figure before him. _She's really pretty. _Randy thought. _What am I thinking? Am I starting to have feelings for Stacy? It can't be. _He argued in his thoughts. _This can't be happening coz I still like **her**. Her who was back at home in St. Louis. _

Stacy started to move so Randy tapped her lightly on the shoulders, "Uhm Stace, we're already here."

Stacy woke up and said, "Gosh! I fell asleep. Thanks for the ride Randy. It was really nice of you."

"Sure. No problem."

"Do you want a drink or something?" Stacy asked as she got out.

"No thanks." "Thanks again for the ride. And uhm, I'm really sorry for being mean to you when we first met." said Stacy smiling.

"It was ok. I kinda gave you some attitude too so we're even."

Both of them smiled at each other and waved goodbye before Randy drove off.

* * *

Author's Note: That's it for this chapter! Hope you like it! Pls. r&r... ;P 


	8. Chapter 8: Wanted: Tutor

Author's note: thanks for the review guys:P

Disclaimer: I own nothin...

* * *

Chapter 8: Wanted: Tutor

Randy arrived at his house after he dropped Stacy off.

"I'm home!" Randy shouted as he entered the front door. There was no answer. "Guess they're still at the restaurant." He said to himself. Randy went up to his room; he changed his clothes and cleaned up. He lay down at his bed to try to get some sleep. 30 minutes have passed and Randy still can't go to sleep. He kept on thinking about what happened earlier with him and Stacy at the restaurant's garden. The sudden knocking on his door disturbed his thoughts.

"Randy, are you still up?" It was Randy's dad. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah." Randy replied as he got up. Mr. Orton gave Randy a piece of paper. Randy's eyes widened when he saw that it was his math test paper.

"Can you explain that to me? Why did you get an F?"

"Dad, the test was really hard."

"Did you study for the test?"

"Uh, yeah…" Randy said unsure of his answer. The truth is he didn't study for the test. He really forgot about it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Randy said trying to convince his dad.

"I can't believe you. It's only your first math test and you already got an F. I don't want to see more of this coming, coz if I do, I'm gonna punish you." Mr. Orton said as he headed towards the door.

"Punish me? I have never been punished in my whole life!"

"Well son, guess this is your first… and I hope this will be your last." Mr. Orton said. He was about to close the door when Randy asked, "What kind of punishment?"

"Have you ever heard of the word 'grounded'?" Mr. Orton smirked.

"You're going to ground me?" Randy asked, frustration filled in his voice.

"Yeah… not only that, I'm also going to confiscate your car. Good night, Randall." Mr. Orton winked at Randy and closed the door.

"What?" Randy screamed to himself. Randy thought of ways on how he was going to solve his problem. "I have two options. It's either I'm gonna study hard or I'm gonna get myself a tutor." He said to himself. _Who am I kidding? I can't even understand the very first lesson that Mrs. McMahon discussed. Guess I have to pick the second option, I'm gonna get myself a tutor._ Randy smiled at the thought that he finally solved his problem but suddenly frowned when another thought entered his mind. _Where the hell can I find myself a tutor and who will that be?_

"My life sucks." Randy said as he closed his eyes and was finally fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: that's it for this chapter... who do you think will randy's tutor be:P anyway, pls r&r... 


	9. Chapter 9: Have you noticed?

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one...

* * *

**Chapter 9: Have you noticed?**

It was already Monday morning. John was at Trish's driveway. Now that they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, John was the one picking Trish up and bringing her home. He honked his car as Trish went out of the house.

"Hurry up T coz we still got to go to Stacy's house." John shouted from his car.

"Ok ok, I'm coming!" Trish shouted back as she kissed her parents goodbye.

Trish got in the car. "No need to shout. Stacy's house is only a few blocks away from here."

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. S!" John shouted before he drove off.

"What took you so long?" John asked Trish.

"John, us girls need a lot of time to make ourselves pretty." Trish said as she applied on some lip gloss. John looked at Trish while she gave him a flying kiss.

"Whatever." John said letting out a chuckle. They were already in Stacy's driveway. He honked his car as Mr. Keibler went out the house and walked towards his car.

"Morning Mr. K!" John and Trish shouted in unison.

"Morning guys!" he waved at them. "Stacy! Your friends are here."

"I'm coming!" Stacy said running down the stairs. "Bye mom!" she called. "Bye dad!" she said as she kissed her dad goodbye.

"Morning John and T!" Stacy said as she went in the car.

"Morning Legs!" they said in unison.

"So, how was your date?" Stacy asked as John drove off. Trish was blushing.

"It was aight." John said smiling.

"Haha. Did you have fun?" she asked again.

"Yeah." They both replied at the same time.

"Aight." Stacy sighed. She just sat down at the back of John's car with folded arms.

The ride from Stacy's house to the school wasn't that long. So after 15 minutes, they reached their destination.

"Thanks for the ride John." Stacy said getting out of John's car.

"Hey guys!" They greeted their friends who also greeted them back.

"We missed you last Saturday Legs, where did you go? We tried visiting you at the diner but you weren't there." Chris Jericho said.

"You guys just can't have fun and live without me, right?" Stacy asked jokingly as she placed an arm around Chris' shoulders.

"Come on Legs, we're serious." Lita said. "We asked Anne where you went and she said that she doesn't have a single clue. We tried calling your phone but you weren't picking it up. We also considered calling your house but there was no answer."

"We were really worried." Torrie added.

Stacy sighed. "I was having dinner with my parents and some visitors. Anyway, thanks for worrying."

"Hi guys!" Randy greeted them. Everybody greeted and smiled at Randy, including Stacy.

"So how was dinner with your parents?" John asked Randy.

Randy looked at Stacy. They smiled at each other.

"It was ok."

Then, they heard the school bell ring.

"Let's meet during lunch!" Chris said as they headed towards the school entrance.

* * *

During lunch…

Trish, Lita, Torrie, Dave, Billy, John and Chris Jericho were seated at their usual place in the cafeteria.

"Where's Stacy?" Dave asked the girls.

"Mr. Long wanted to speak to her about something." Trish replied.

"Where's Randy?" Lita asked the guys.

"Coach Austin wanted to talk to him about joining the team." Chris Jericho answered.

Then Randy and Stacy entered the cafeteria together. The two seemed to be having a good time  
because both of them were laughing.

"Hi guys!" Stacy greeted them happily.

"What's up?" Randy added.

"Nothing." They replied.

"So Stace, what did Mr. Long tell you?" Lita asked.

"Oh, he just asked my opinion on something." Stacy replied sitting beside Trish.

"How bout you Randy? How was your talk with Coach Austin?"

"He asked me if I wanted to join the team."

"And?" Billy asked with curiosity filled in his voice as the other guys listened on.

"And I accepted." He replied. The guys all gave him a high five while the girls congratulated him.

Stacy stood up, "I'm getting a drink. You guys want anything?"

"No thanks." The girls, John, Chris Jericho, Dave, and Billy said.

"Oh ok, how bout you Randy?"

"I'll just get it myself." He said getting up from his seat. He followed Stacy towards the soda vending-machine.

"Hey guys, did you notice anything between those two?" Torrie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Billy asked his girlfriend.

"I mean last week, they were so cold to each other." She answered.

"So?" Dave Batista asked taking a big gulp from his bottled water. Torrie just rolled her eyes.

"I read your mind Torr," Lita said as Torrie smiled at her. "Don't you guys get it? Last week they wouldn't dare talk to each other. But look at them now." Lita continued pointing at Stacy and Randy who were still beside the vending-machine.

"You know what, Lita and Torrie are right. I mean, last week Stacy kept on glaring at Randy. She gives him an angry tone when she talks to him. But now they look happy together." Trish said.

"Aww! They look cute together!" the girls said in unison.

"You girls are outta your minds." Chris Jericho told them as the guys laughed.

Randy and Stacy were on their way to the table and heard Chris Jericho.

"Who's outta their minds?" Randy asked as he and Stacy occupied the empty seats which were beside each other.

"The girls." Dave replied.

"Why would you say that Chris?" Stacy asked.

"Nothing. Just forget it." Chris said looking at Randy and Stacy.

"Ok. If you say so." Randy said as he took a sip from his drink.

"So John how was your date with Trish?" Billy asked trying to change the subject.

"It was cool." John replied.

"It was **_aight_**." Stacy said as she winked at John.

Trish and Stacy laughed at John.

"Legs! T!" John shouted.

"Sorry we just can't help it." Trish said still bursting out in laughter.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Chris Jericho asked as he and the rest of the group gave them confused looks.

"Nothing." John replied quickly. "If both of you girls won't stop it, I'm gonna tickle both of you 'til you fall off your seats!" he threatened. Stacy and Trish still continued laughing. "Ok, that's it!" John said as he stood up and went behind Trish and Stacy who were sitting beside each other. He started tickling them. The others just laughed.

"You guys are like 5 year olds!" Chris Jericho laughed.

"Come on Johnny stop it!" Trish exclaimed.

"Yeah Johnny stop it!" Stacy said as she and Trish burst out into more laughter.

"I won't until you stop laughing."

"Come on John we're serious." Trish said.

"Guys, help us!" Stacy shouted at her friends.

"John, I think they've had enough." Randy said as John stopped.

"Fine. But you're gonna get more than that if you'll do it again." John said returning to his seat. Trish and Stacy thanked Randy.

Then, the school bell rang signaling the students that lunch break was over.

* * *

**Author's note:** Once again thanks so much for your reviews... i know this is not my best chapter.. :) anyway, Stacy and Randy seems to be on good terms now. :P if you want to find out who Randy's tutor's gonna be, you just have to read on... hehe... pls. r&r :P 


	10. Chapter 10: We're dead sure

Author's Note: I'm really pissed right now... Randy Orton is suspended for 60 days for "unprofessional conduct"... he deserves it though.. hehe.. no offense... hope he'll learn something from that... Anyway, thanks so much again for all your reviews! You guys really keep me going! hehe... :P

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothin...

* * *

**Chapter 10: We're dead sure**

The guys were on their way to the school gym for basketball practice. John, Dave, Chris and Billy noticed that Randy was quiet the whole time.

"Randy is there something bothering you?" Dave asked.

Randy didn't hear Dave. His mind was somewhere else.

"Orton!" The guys screamed.

"What?"

"Dave asked if something was bothering you." John said. They entered the school gym.

Randy sighed. "Do you know where I can get myself a tutor?"

"Why?" Billy asked. The other guys chuckled.

"Coz I failed my first math test and my dad's going to ground me if I'll fail again."

"You failed our first math test?" Chris Jericho asked about to burst into laughter. "That was so easy."

"Shut up Jericho." Randy glared at Chris then smirked. "I got an idea, why don't you guys be my tutors?"

The guys burst out in laughter. "Ha ha. You're funny Orton." Dave said sarcastically.

"Guys, I'm serious. Ok so if you don't want to be my tutors fine. Anyway, who's the smartest senior in this school?"

"Legs." The guys said in unison.

"Stacy? Are you sure?"

"Yup. We're dead sure." Billy said as he tried shooting some hoops.

"Who's the second smartest?"

"Todd Grisham." came Jericho's reply.

"Listen Orton, why don't you ask Stacy to be your tutor? I mean, you're already in good terms now." John said. "Billy, pass me the ball!"

"I'm sure she won't mind." Dave added.

"You sure?" Randy dribbled the ball.

"Uhm… no, but there's no harm in trying." Chris Jericho said as he caught the ball that Randy had passed.

Randy sighed. _I guess I'll try to ask Stacy. Jericho's right, there's no harm in trying_.

* * *

A/N: hope you like this chapter! pls. r&r...  



	11. Chapter 11: The Deal

Author's Note: sorry for the late update! i've been really busy lately... anyway, thanks to all those people who reviewed! )

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing...

* * *

**Chapter 11: The deal**

"Hey Randy, nice game." John said as they exited the school gym. They just finished practice. Every time they had basketball practice, they were dismissed late.

"Thanks." Randy replied as he hurriedly walked towards his car. They were already at the school parking area.

"You going somewhere?" Dave asked Randy who was already unlocking the door of his car.

"Yeah. I have to go see someone." he said as he closed the door and waved goodbye to his friends.  
"See you guys tomorrow!" he shouted.

"Where do you think he's going at this time of the night?" Chris Jericho asked out loudly as he got in his car. "It's already 8:00."

"I dunno." Billy replied. "But we'll find out soon." He continued as he exited the school parking area followed by Chris, John, and Dave.

* * *

Randy decided to give Stacy a visit at the diner.

"Good evening sir, what can I get you?" the cashier asked.

"Nothing, thanks. Anyway, is Stacy Keibler still here?" Randy asked.

"Uh yes, she's right over there." The cashier pointed to a table where Stacy was at. _Looks like she's reading or writing down something, _Randy thought.

"Thanks." He said. The cashier just gave him a smile.

"Hi." Randy greeted Stacy as he sat down on an empty seat beside her.

Stacy stopped what she was doing and looked at the person who had just greeted her.

"Hey Randy!" Stacy greeted cheerfully. "What are you doing here? Are you here with the guys?"

"Nah, I'm here alone."

"Oh."

"What are you doing?" Randy asked as he noticed that books and papers filled with math solutions were scattered on the table.

"I'm doing my math assignment. Are you done with yours?" she asked with a smile.

Randy sighed. "Uhm no, I'm kinda having a problem with that. I don't really understand our lesson now."

"Do you need any help? I can tutor you if you like." Stacy offered.

"Really! You would do that? I mean, I'm not disturbing you or anything, right?" Randy asked.

"Don't worry, you're not. Plus, I would be glad to be of help."

"Thanks!" he said as he smiled at Stacy. _Tonight's my lucky night!_ Randy thought as he smirked. _I have just found myself an extremely kind, gorgeous, and not to mention, hot tutor._

"Here, I'm going to show you how to solve this problem. First you got to understand and memorize the formula." Stacy said as she taught Randy how to solve the problems.

After an hour…

"Excuse me Stace, are you done coz I'm closing up now." Anne asked.

"Yeah." Stacy said as she and Randy got up and started to keep their stuff. "Thanks for waiting."

"No problem." Anne smiled at them. "Uhm Stace, is it ok if you'll take a cab going home tonight coz I have to meet my husband somewhere."

"Sure."

"I can give you a ride home." Randy offered as they went out of the diner. Stacy shook her head no. "Come on, think of it as my way of repaying you for teaching me math tonight." Randy said with a pout.

Stacy and Anne giggled. "Fine. If you say so."

"Bye Anne." Stacy waved goodbye as Randy drove off.

* * *

Randy's car was already in Stacy's driveway.

"Thanks for the ride Randy." Stacy said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"No problem. Thanks for helping me with math tonight."

"You're welcome. If you need any help, just tell me." Stacy was about to go out of the car when Randy asked, "Uhm Stace, can I ask you a favor?"

"It depends. What is it?"

"Can you be my tutor?"

Stacy just raised her eyebrow.

"I mean it won't be for the whole school year. It's only to prepare me for the upcoming test scheduled at the end of this month."

"Sure, but my only free time is during lunch break, or if you want, you can go to the diner at 8. But that would be too late." Stacy said.

"I'll just go to the diner at 8. I can also give you a ride home after we finish until the repair on your car is done."

"I can just get a ride home from Anne."

"Come on, think of it as my way of repaying you. You tutor me, I'll give you a ride home." Randy insisted trying to convince Stacy.

"When can I use my car again?" Stacy asked.

"After the end of this week."

"Ok fine." Stacy sighed. "You're going to give me a ride home _only_ until I can use my car again."

"No problem. Deal?" Randy asked as he took out his hand.

"Deal." Stacy shook Randy's hand. "Good night." Stacy closed the door of Randy's car and Randy drove off.

* * *

A/N: that's it for this chap... uhh.. even though it sucks, pls. r&r... hehe.. P 


	12. Chapter 12: You came here to learn

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for the slow update. I've been very busy lately. Anyway, thanks for all those guyz who reviewed... These next two chapters are dedicated to ya! Hope you'll like it...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...

* * *

**Chapter 12: You came here to learn, not to work**

The next day, the guys had basketball practice and the girls waited for them coz they are going to hang out at Dave's afterwards. The guys were dismissed early. Randy was so excited to go to the diner. He was about to go in his car when John shouted, "Hey Orton, want to hang out at Dave's?"

"No thanks, I have to go somewhere. Maybe next time." Randy replied as he drove off.

Trish, who was waiting beside John's car asked, "Is Randy coming?"

"Guess not." John said opening the door of his car. "He just drove off."

* * *

Stacy and the rest of the crew were so busy at the diner because it was packed with costumers. Stacy saw Randy's car outside through the glass door. _Why is he early?_ She glanced at her watch. _It's still 5 pm._ "Well somebody's early. What are you doing here? I thought our plan was to meet at 8?" She asked as Randy entered the diner.

"Just wanted to come early." He replied with a grin.

"Oh ok, but I can't entertain you now coz I'm so busy."

"That's ok. Need a hand?" he offered with a smile.

Stacy smiled back. "No thanks. You came here to learn math, not to work."

"What if I'll tell you that I came here to learn math _and_ to experience how it is working?" Randy smirked.

Stacy sighed. "Fine, you win." She tossed Randy an apron, "Here."

"Thanks." He said as he caught the apron, "What do I do?"

"Uhm, why don't you take orders from the costumers while I'll help the guys in the kitchen."

"Sure." Randy approached the costumer who just came in, "May I take your order Ma'am?" he asked as he showed the newly arrived costumer a menu.

Stacy and Anne looked at Randy.

"Are you sure with what you're doing Stace?"

"I hope so." Stacy sighed as Randy winked at her.


	13. Chapter 13: Yeah right

**Chapter 13: Yeah Right**

It was such a long week for Stacy, John, Trish, Randy, Dave, Torrie, Lita, Billy, and Chris Jericho. Finally, it was already Friday, the last school day for the week. Everyone in the group except for Stacy was already at the cafeteria eating their lunch.

"So what's up with you and Stacy?" Chris asked Randy.

Randy was dumbfounded for a while when Dave elbowed him on the side. The others just eyed Randy.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Orton." Chris said smirking. "When I was on my way home from Dave's, I saw you and Stacy in your car together." (A/N: The windows of Randy's car are not tinted.)

"Are you guys dating?" Torrie asked shocked. The others also had a shocked expression on their faces.

"No we're not!"

"You sure?" Billy asked not believing Randy's answer.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Then why did Chris see you two together?" Lita asked.

"Stacy has been helping me with math for a week now.'' Randy confessed.

"So you finally took our advice." Dave said as he high-fived Chris. Randy just nodded.

"So you're not dating Stacy?" Chris asked again.

"For the last time, I am _not_ dating Stacy Keibler." Randy said loudly. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh ok, but we wouldn't mind if you're dating Legs." John said. "Just as long as you won't break her heart in pieces or do anything that would hurt her or else you have to deal with _us_." He added as he looked at Randy in the eye.

Randy didn't know what to say. "Uh, thanks?" he said, not sure of his answer. _Why in hell would the guys think that Stacy and I are dating? I mean I admit that Stacy has a great personality and is pretty hot, but there is no way that we are dating each other. I don't have any 'special' feelings for her. We're only friends. Only friends._ He said in his thoughts but was distracted when Lita pointed, "Hey look, there's Stacy!" Randy's head suddenly turned to the direction where Lita was pointing.

When Stacy reached the table where her friends were at, Trish suddenly got up from her seat and hugged Stacy.

"Uh T, why are you hugging me?" Stacy asked with a confused look in her face.

"I just missed you." Trish said as she let go of Stacy and they sat down. "We haven't hang out in a while."

"Guys, you know where you can find me after classes." She smiled as she looked at her friends. "You also know that you can visit me there anytime."

"We know, but it just feels different without you." Torrie said with a pout.

"Hey, it's not Stacy's fault if she's being punished right now." Lita looked at Randy.

"Yeah." Chris agreed. "We should blame Randy!" he said pointing at the guy who was sitting across him.

"Chris!" Randy shouted. The group laughed at his reaction.

"Guys, it's not Randy's fault." Stacy said. The group now had their eyes on her. "My dad was the one who punished me, not Randy. Plus, it's only for a month. Two more weeks to go and I'm free again."

"Did you just defend Orton here?" Dave asked teasingly. The girls smiled while the guys except for Randy laughed. Stacy hit Dave playfully in the arm.

"I am not! I'm just telling the truth." Stacy said as she blushed. Randy just looked at her and kept quiet.

"Oh yeah, then why are you blushing?" Trish asked as Stacy had a shocked expression on her face.

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah right Stace!" Lita and Torrie said in unison.

The group had fun teasing each other until the bell rang warning the students that it was the end of lunch break.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now... pls r&r... 


	14. Chapter 14: The perfect guy

**Author's note: **thanks for the reviews! They really keep me goin so keep them comin'! haha! This chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed..you guys rock! this is also dedicated to one of my best friends, Janine... haha! You finally found my story! hope you'll like it:)

**Disclaimer: **I own no one…

* * *

**Chapter 14: The perfect guy**

It was already 9 pm. Stacy just finished tutoring Randy.

"Wow!" Randy said stretching his arms. "What a piece of cake!"

"See, I told you it was easy." Stacy was keeping their stuff. The diner was already close so there were no costumers inside. The only ones there were Randy, Stacy, and Anne, the manager of the diner. The crew had already left.

"Thanks." Randy said as he helped Stacy.

Stacy covered her mouth as she yawned. "No problem. If you need help with anything just tell me and I'll help you if I can."

Randy smiled at Stacy and she smiled back. "Come on, let's go. I bet you're really tired." He said as they went out of the diner.

* * *

At Stacy's driveway… 

Stacy unbuckled her seatbelt and smiled at the person beside her, "Thanks for the ride Randy."

"You're welcome," he replied. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Your brain must be really pooped out from all that math that we did earlier." Stacy said with a small laugh. "Tomorrow's a weekend. Our deal was on weekdays only remember?"

"Oh yeah." Randy totally forgot. He was already used at meeting Stacy at the diner every night. "Anyway, we should still meet tomorrow 'coz I called Bert's CAR Shop and they said that your car can be picked up after 3 in the afternoon."

"Oh ok. So I guess we'll be seeing each other tomorrow. What time will we meet?"

"Is it ok if I'll pick you up at 2 at the diner?"

"Sure." Stacy said as she got out of the car. She waved goodbye to Randy and went inside the house.

* * *

John and Trish were at Trish's living room. They just finished watching "MI:III." (A/N: sorry, can't think of any other movie right now.) 

"Uhm John," Trish said as John turned his head from the TV screen to the girl beside her. "What is it T?"

"I was wondering, we should thank Stacy for hooking us up." Trish smiled sweetly.

"We can call her tomorrow and thank her." John said still looking at Trish.

"Not that! That's just too simple and too lame." She said as she threw a pillow at John. "I want to thank her in a unique way."

"Ok, what do you want us to do?" he asked as he placed an arm around Trish's shoulders.

"Uhm…" Trish said thinking, "I got it! Why don't we hook her up with someone!" she said with a wide smile.

"That's a great idea!" John said sarcastically trying to sound as if he liked Trish's idea.

"Come on Johnny!" Trish said with a pout trying to convince her boyfriend.

John laughed at the sight before him. _She's so cute. _"OK fine," he finally agreed. "But with who?"

"Uh, let's start with the guys that we know. How about Chris Jericho?"

"Are you kidding? He's like a brother to Stacy!"

"Dave?"

"Same as Jericho."

"Chris Masters?"

"There's no way that I'm gonna hook up Legs with that jerk!"

"Mark Jindrak?"

"How many hearts did he break last week alone?" John asked. "I don't want Stacy to be paired up with a loser."

"Ok. All the guys that we know who are single are either jerks or losers. The good guys are already taken." Trish said as she stared blankly at the floor. She was running out of names. Finally, her eyes suddenly lit up, "I know! Why don't we ask Matt to hook her up with someone from TNA High?"

"That would be nice, but remember what Matt said that most students from TNA High are trouble makers?"

"Yeah, but he said _most _not _all_. Anyway, how about his new friends there like AJ or Christian?"

"They're good guys but I don't really know them that well yet."

"How about Matt's brother, Jeff?"

"He's too extreme for her."

"John! You're so overprotective of Stacy!" Trish said starting to get pissed.

"I just don't want her to be hurt like what that Andrew jerk did to her last sophomore year." Andrew Martin was Stacy's first boyfriend. Her heart was really shattered to pieces when she found out that he had been cheating on her during their 4-month relationship. It was a good thing that Stacy broke up with him because Andrew got kicked out of school for bringing alcohol and causing trouble with the principal. Now, they don't know where Andrew is. All they know is that he and his family had moved to Canada after Andrew was kicked out.

Trish understood John. "We all love Stacy so much and we don't want her to get hurt, but she should hook up with someone soon or maybe she will be single forever."

"Ok fine, we'll find someone for her." John said giving up. He can't argue with Trish coz he knows that Trish is right.

"I know!" Trish said surprising John. "I know the just the right guy for Stacy! There's no problem with it coz we already know him in and out."

"And who would that be?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Randy Orton." Trish said smirking.

* * *

A/N: that's it for this chapter! pls. r&r... 


	15. Chapter 15: He totally forgot

**Author's note:** Guys! I'm really really sorry for the very late update.. school has already started here in the Philippines and I've been really really busy with schoolwork and stuff. Anyway, I wanna thank all those people who reviewed... this chapter is dedicated to you guys.. I hope you'll like this one...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one...

* * *

**Chapter 15: He totally forgot and meeting someone new...**

It was already 10 in the morning and Randy was still asleep. He was dreaming that the Baltimore Phoenix, their basketball team, just won the championship because of the 3-point shot that he just did during the last seconds that were remaining. They were celebrating in the basketball court. Dave and John carried him on their shoulders. The students from WWE High congratulated him. "Good job kid," was what he heard from Coach Austin. Then, when Dave and John put him down, Stacy ran to him and … … his dream was cut off when he heard a…

RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG…

"Damn!" Randy said as he reached for his phone on his side table, "Who the hell would be calling this early?"

"Hello," he said with a sleepy voice.

"Randy! Are you still sleeping?" the person on the other line asked. Randy's sleepiness suddenly disappeared when he heard _her_ voice.

"Uh no," he lied. "Why did you call?"

"I'm already here at the hotel, I arrived last night."

"Huh? Where are you?"

There was a giggle on the other line, "I'm at Baltimore, silly. Do you have any plans coz you promised that you'll be all mine today?"

"No. Just wait for 30 min. I'll just prepare myself and I'll pick you up at the hotel."

"Ok, I'll be waiting. See ya." Then there was a click on the other line.

Randy took a quick shower and got changed. He went downstairs right away. He saw his parents in the living room, "Bye mom and dad!"

"Where are you going son?" Mr. Orton asked.

"Candice just called. She's in town right now. I'm gonna pick her up at her hotel." Randy said as he went out the house, got in his car and drove off.

"Who did he say just called?" Mr. Orton asked his wife.

"Candice, dear."

"Who's that?"

"Don't you remember her? She was one of Randy's classmates before in St. Louis who Randy had a crush on." Mrs. Orton said as she looked at her husband who was reading the newspaper.

"Yeah I remember that girl. Does he still have a crush on her coz I don't like her for our son." Mr. Orton said flipping the pages of the newspaper.

* * *

Meanwhile at the diner…

"Good morning Mrs. Keibler!" Anne and the rest of the crew greeted.

"Good morning." She replied with a smile. "Is Stacy here?"

"Yes, she's in the stockroom." Anne said as she called Stacy.

"Hi mom!" Stacy hugged her mom. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just checking on you." Mrs. Keibler replied, "So, how are you doing here?"

"Good." Stacy answered. Stacy, Mrs. Keibler and Anne chatted for a few minutes when Mrs. Keibler finally said, "I have to go. I still have an important meeting to attend to."

"OK. Thanks for dropping by." Anne said.

"Thanks for coming mom," Stacy said as she hugged her mom, "Uh can I be off early today like at 2 in the afternoon coz I have to pick up my car from the shop," she asked.

"Don't ask me, ask Anne, she's the manager." Mrs. Keibler said as she, Stacy and Anne laughed.

"Ok. Anne?" Stacy asked the manager.

"Sure."

"Thanks." Stacy said.

Mrs. Keibler asked Stacy if she needed anything before she went out of the diner.

* * *

Randy was at the amusement park with Candice. They were now sitting down at a nearby café eating their lunch. Candice almost finished her food while Randy didn't even touched his. He just played with his fork.

"Randy. Is something wrong?" Candice asked.

"Uh nothing." Randy said as he looked at Candice. The truth is he feels that there's something that he had to do but he just forgot what it is. He tried to remember what it was but nothing would enter his mind. After a few seconds of thinking, he finally gave up, "So, did you have fun?" he asked Candice with a smile changing the subject.

"Not really because of the guy I'm with. His mind is somewhere else." Candice said with a sad face.

"Sorry about that." Randy said. "Wanna go to the beach?" he asked.

"Sure." Candice said with a seductive smile as she and Randy got up and went to the parking area where Randy parked his car.

When they got to his car, Randy's phone rang. It was John. "Hey man, what's up?"

"We're at the park now. Want to join us?" Randy looked at Candice.

"No thanks, I have plans with someone." Randy said as Candice smiled her evil smile.

"Who was that?" she asked when Randy was off the phone.

"Just my friend." He replied.

"Oh." She reached out for Randy's phone and turned it off. "No more calls for now coz you're all mine remember?" she smiled seductively.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Where's Randy?" Stacy asked herself as she glanced at her watch. It was already 2:30. Stacy was seating at an empty table.

"Hey Stace, I thought you're off early today?" Anne asked as she sat down beside Stacy.

"Yeah, but Randy's still not here." She answered as she looked at the door waiting for Randy to come in. "He said he'll pick me up at two coz he'll bring me to the shop. Do you think he forgot about our plan?"

"I don't think so, maybe he was caught in traffic. Did you try calling his phone?"

"Yup, but there was the operator said it was out of reach. I also tried calling his house and there was no answer." She replied as she tapped her fingers on the table. She was starting to get worried.

"Don't worry, I think he'll show up any minute. Why don't you wait here for a few more minutes then try calling his phone again. I'll just check the guys in the kitchen."

"OK." Stacy agreed as she saw that 2 costumers just came in. _Guess I better get back to work while waiting. _

"Good afternoon. May I take your order?" Stacy asked as the guys sat down at an empty table. They looked at the menu that Stacy had given them. "Uhm we'll just have…" he said as he looked at Stacy but stopped. "STACY!"

"Oh my gosh! Matt!" Stacy gasped as she hugged Matt. "Haven't seen you in a long time!"

"Me too. How are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm doing great and I got into trouble again that's why I'm here." Stacy said as she let out a small laugh.

"I see your dad still hasn't change his punishment for you. Anyway, this is my friend Christian." He said as he introduced a tall blonde man who immediately stood up and took out his hand. "Nice meeting you," he said with a smile.

"Nice meeting you too." Stacy smiled back as she shook his hand. "Well, what can I get you?"

Matt told her their orders for take out and Stacy gave their orders to the crew that was at the counter.

"Hey Stace!" Matt called out from their table.

"Yup?" Stacy asked as she approached Matt and his friend.

"The guys are at the park for a picnic. Aren't you joining them?"

"They mentioned that to me last week but I have other plans that's why I can't join them."

"May we know what your plans are?" Matt asked curiously as Christian just listened on.

"Well, somebody was supposed to pick me up here half an hour ago, we're suppose to go to the car shop to pick my car up. But I guess he totally forgot."

"Why don't you go to the car shop on your own?" Christian asked.

"I dunno where the car shop is." Stacy said with a smile.

"What's the name?" he asked again.

"Uh I think it was Bob's CAR Shop or something," she said trying to remember what it was.

"_Bert's _CAR Shop," Matt corrected her. "We'll pass there on our way to the park. Why don't you come with us?"

"Sure if that's ok with you."

"Of course it's ok with us! We also have a lot of catching up to do." Matt added with a smile.

"Ok, thanks. I think your orders are up. I'll just go get it."

"No, we'll get it. I still have to pay to the cashier anyway."

After getting the take out orders and paying to the cashier, Stacy told Anne that if by any chance Randy would arrive, she'll tell him that Stacy was already on her way to pick her car up. When they were at the parking area outside, Stacy was shocked when she saw Matt's car. It was a brand new Escalade. "Wow Matt! Nice ride." Stacy said as she got in the back seat.

"Thanks," he said as he turned on the engine. Christian was seated at the passenger's seat beside Matt. "Matt had worked really hard for this baby." He said as he looked at Stacy then at Matt.

"Really? Matt actually worked for this car?" Stacy asked shocked.

"He was the one who paid half for it while his parents paid for the other half."

"TNA High has changed you Matt, I'm amazed." Stacy said with a wide smile in her face. Christian just laughed. But before Matt could say anything, his phone rang, "Hello?"

"Matt! Where are you? You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!" the girl on the other line said. It was clear that it was Lita shouting on the other end of the line and it was also clear that she was already pissed off.

"We just dropped by to buy some food. Anyway, Stacy's with us. We still have to go with her to the shop… You want to talk to her?" Matt asked as he handed Stacy his phone.

"Hey Li. I'm sorry if Matt will be late but I have to borrow your boyfriend for a while. Randy was supposed to bring me there but he didn't show up. Is that ok?"

"Sure it's ok. Why don't you go to the park after you pick your car up so that we'll have more fun with you here."

"Sure. Sorry and thanks."

"No problem, bye." Lita hung up and Stacy returned the phone to Matt.

"We're already here." Matt said as he stopped in front of the car shop. "What did she say?"

"She said it was ok. She wants me to go to the park after." She got down from the car and went inside the shop as Matt and Christian followed her.

When they entered the shop, a man in his mid-thirties greeted them. "Good day! May I help you?"

"We're here to pick my car up." Stacy said smiling as the man looked through his list.

"May I know your name?"

"Stacy Keibler."

"Oh ok. Just follow me." The man said as he led the three to the place where all the cars were. Then they stopped at Stacy's car. Stacy smiled the dent that used to be in the back of the car wasn't there already.

"You did a great job, thanks." Stacy said as the man handed her a paper. Stacy signed it and handed it back to the man.

"I thought Randy said that he was going to pick the car up with you?" the man asked as he handed Stacy her car keys.

Stacy got the keys and just smiled, "Uhm, he's busy. Thanks again." she turned on the engine of the car, "Matt, I'll meet you at the park, ok?" she said flashing a smile to the man from the shop before she drove off.

* * *

**Author's note: **that's it for this chapter.. i know it sucks.. so anyway, pls r&r:)  



	16. Chapter 16: At the Park

**Author's note: **I would like to apologize to everyone for the very slow updates. I've been really busy with school. Mastery Tests are coming up first week next month, and I have to study double time for there are no longer retests. Anyway, many thanks to those people who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it. This chapter is dedicated to you guys, namely, **Super Britty, Captain Charisma Fanatic, J.yanzell, and RKO's angel**... Thanks a lot guys!

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing and no one...

* * *

**Chapter 16: At the park **

At the park…

"Stacy! Matt!" Trish and Torrie shouted as they ran towards them and gave them hugs. "And you are?" Torrie asked a tall blonde guy who was walking beside Stacy. "Christian." He answered with a smile.

"OMG! Christian! I remember you!" Trish squealed as they walked towards the spot where the others were. "You were the guy who Matt introduced us to at Lita's birthday party last summer!"

"Really? You've met before?" Stacy asked. "I don't remember Lita having a birthday party last summer."

"That's coz you were in Hawaii on vacation with your parents." Trish said.

"Oh yeah, I remembered that." Stacy said looking at sky with a smile.

"Legs! You're here!" John shouted as he gave Stacy a hug. "Hey Matt!" he said while doing the handshake with him. "And uh.. Christian." He added as he shook Christian's hand. "Glad you came."

"Hey guys! Why don't we eat some food first?" Lita asked as she greeted Matt with a kiss.

* * *

After they ate, the guys played basketball while the girls cheered for them. John, Jericho and Matt were one team while the other team was composed of Dave, Billy and Christian. John's team won. After the game, the guys took some rest. The couples then paired up, Trish and John were walking around, Torrie and Billy watched some kids who were playing catch, and Lita and Matt sat down under the shadow of a tree. Dave, Chris Jericho and Christian were shooting some hoops. Stacy sat by herself on the ground. She was waiting for the sun to set. Her mind was so full of questions as she glanced around and saw Trish, Torrie and Lita spending time with their boyfriends. _When will I meet the guy for me? Where will I meet him? Who will he be? Will I ever have a boyfriend?_ She got lost from her trance when she suddenly heard a voice behind her. 

"Hey, mind if I sit beside you?"

Stacy smiled then shook her head no as the guy sat down beside her.

"You seem to have a lot of stuff going through your mind. May I know what's bothering you?"

Stacy sighed. "Don't mind me, it's just nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Stacy smiled as she looked at the person beside her.

"Ok, if that's what you want. But just know that I'm here if you need to talk to someone."

"Thanks Christian."

"No problem. Anyway, I think I know how to let your gloomy mood disappear. Why don't we buy some ice cream?" he asked as he  
stood up and offered his hand out to Stacy. Stacy just let out a small laugh then shook her head again.

"Come on, please." Christian said with a pout. This made Stacy laugh louder. "This will be my treat for my new friend today."

"Oh ok," Stacy said as she took Christian's hand and stood up. "How did you know that I like ice cream?" she asked as they walked to where the ice cream man was.

"Well, this is what I do every time my sister is not in the mood. I just thought that if it would work for my sister then it would also work for you." Christian said as they bought some ice cream.

"How sweet. How old is your sister?" Stacy asked as they sat at a bench nearby.

"She's already fifteen, but she acts like a baby sometimes." Christian said with a chuckle.

"Well, your sister is very lucky to have you as a big brother." Stacy looked at Christian with a smile then concentrated on her ice cream. Christian just stared and smiled at her.

* * *

John and Trish were walking around the park. They were still thinking of a plan on how to hook Stacy up with Randy. 

"Uh… how about we tell them that we set them up for a date with someone. We won't tell them who we set them up with, so it would be like a blind date." Trish suggested as John placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I like your idea, but what if they don't want to be part of this blind date thing?"

"Well, we just have to force them. The girls and I will try to persuade Stacy while you and the guys do Randy." Trish said as she looked at John then sighed, "I hope this works."

John looked at Trish and smiled, "Oh it better work."

* * *

**A/N: that's it for this chapter... hope you'll r&r..**  



	17. Chapter 17: I'm So Sorry

**Author's note: **Guys! I'm so sorry for the very very late update! I've just been really busy and all.. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, namely, **Captin Charisma Fanatic, Super Britty, ViVa RKO and SMK, John cena punk princess, **and **RKO's angel.. **this chapter is dedicated to you guys.. Honestly, I kinda lost my interest in wrestling these past few weeks... Some of the storylines are getting boring already.. (i know that most of you will kill me coz of this..) ... but I still enjoy reading fanfics of course.. I somehow find them more interesting than the storylines in WWE.. hehe.. anyway, here's my update.. hope you guys will still send me reviews despite the very late update.. hope you'll like it...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 17: I'm so sorry**

Meanwhile, at the beach parking area, Randy and Candice were sitting in Randy's car waiting for the sun to set. They were quiet for a while so Randy decided to break the silence, "Uh Candice, can I ask you something?"

"Uh huh,'' she replied with a whisper as she rested her head on Randy's shoulders.

"Why did you decide to visit me here in Baltimore? I mean before when I was still in St. Louis, you would only come to me if you have problems. What's the matter now?" Randy asked. He knows that Candice only thinks of him as a brother and that she doesn't have any 'special feelings' for him. Every time Candice goes out on a date with someone, Randy would feel like he had just been stabbed in the heart, but feels relieved when they'll break up because she'll then go right to him for comfort.

Candice sighed as tears started to form in her eyes, "My boyfriend just broke up with me."

"Who? Brock Lesnar?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow. Candice has had lots of boyfriends. Before he moved to Baltimore, he heard that Candice was dating Brock.

"Yes, I don't know why he broke up with me. He just called me one night and said that we were over." She said as tears were now starting to fall from her eyes.

Randy gave her a hug, "Don't worry, everything will be alright. You'll find the right guy for you soon."

Candice smiled at him, "Thanks so much Randy."

"No problem. Listen, why don't I bring you back to your hotel so that you can rest. We've had a tiring day today. I'm sure that you're very tired now."

"Ok," she replied as Randy turned on the engine of the car and drove off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Randy had just dropped Candice off in her hotel when he suddenly remembered something, "Oh crap! I totally forgot! Stacy!" he shouted as he smacked his head with his hand. He stepped on the gas and headed towards the diner.

After a while…

"Hi. Is Stacy still here?" Randy asked with a pant.

"No but she did tell me to tell you that she was going to pick the car up in the shop." Anne answered.

"Oh ok, thanks. I'll just give her a call then." Randy was about to leave but stopped when he heard Anne say, "I'm sorry if I asked but where were you anyway?"

"I was with a friend who visited me from St. Louis."

"OK, but you should have called. She was waiting for you. She tried calling your phone but she couldn't reach you. I think she was getting worried."

"I'm sorry about that." Randy said apologetically as he looked at the floor then at Anne. "Does she know where the car shop is?"

"No, but luckily a friend came over and offered her a ride." The manager replied with a smile.

_It must be one of the guys or the girls, _he thought. "Oh ok, anyway, thanks again." Randy said as he left the diner. When he got in his car, he called Stacy's number but there was no answer, instead it was an operator saying that the subscriber could not be reached. So he decided to call John and ask if Stacy was with him. After 3 rings, he heard a 'hello' on the other end of the line.

"Hey man, it's me, Randy." Randy said over the phone.

"Hey! What's up dawg?"

"Uh, where are you? Is Stacy with you?I tried calling her phone but she seems to be out of reach."

"I'm on my way home. Just got back from the park with the guys, and yeah, Stacy was with us."

Randy let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks man."

"Sure. Anyway, why don't you call Stacy's house. I think she's already there."

"Ok, thanks again." then both lines hung up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Stacy was in her bedroom reading a magazine when she heard her mom through the intercom, "Stacy, telephone." Stacy got up from her bed and said, "Thanks mom," through the intercom as she picked up the telephone, "Hello," she said sitting on her bed and crossing her legs, Indian-style.

"Hi Stace," a deep voice said on the other line. "it's me, Randy."

"Oh, hey Randy. What's up?" she asked as she started flipping through the pages of the magazine, but before he could answer, she continued, "Where were you? I was waiting for you and was really worried when you didn't show up."

"Uh, I'm really sorry about earlier Stace. I was out with a friend who arrived last night from St. Louis. I guess I just totally forgot about our plan." Randy said apologetically.

"Oh ok, but you should have at least given me a call so that I won't get worried."

"I know, that's why I'm sorry. Anyway, who brought you to the shop? Anne said that a friend offered you a ride."

"Oh, that was Matt, you know, Lita's boyfriend who is currently studying at TNA High. You should meet him, he's such a cool guy." Stacy said as she lay down on her bed.

Randy let out a small laugh, "Don't worry, I'm gonna meet him one of these days. So, I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Yeah sure, bye." Stacy said as both the lines hung up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's note: **that's the end of this chapter.. i hope you'll like it.. pls. r&r...

**Author's note 2: **Guys, I need your help! Please give some suggestions for this story if you have one.. I really need it to make this story more interesting and nice... hehe...


	18. Chapter 18:She only sees me as a brother

**Author's note: **Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews, they really keep me going.. Once again, I would like to apologize for the very late update.. Anyway, hope you'll like these 2 chapters... don't forget to r&r!!

* * *

**Chapter 18: She only sees me as a brother**

It was Monday morning and the gang (**A/N: **I would refer to Stacy, Trish, Torrie, Lita, Billy, Dave, Chris, John, and Randy as "the gang" from now on…) was at their usual spot outside the school building on the front ground waiting for the school bell to ring.

"Randy, you should have joined us last weekend at the park. You missed out all the fun!" Dave Batista said.

"Yeah, where were you anyway?" Chris Jericho asked. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

John smacked Chris on the head; "I told you that he had plans with someone!"

Everyone laughed.

"Hey! No need to be violent!" Chris exclaimed at John, rubbing the part of his head where John had just hit.

"Sorry man." John said apologetically.

"Anyway," Billy said turning his head to Randy, "who were you with last weekend?"

"I was with an old friend from St. Louis. She left yesterday." Randy replied.

"Wait a minute! Did you just say _she_?" Torrie asked shocked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Who is she? Is she your girlfriend?" Trish asked. Everyone was now staring at Randy. The guys were making loud, teasing noises, while the girls, except Stacy, flooded Randy with questions.

"Guys! Guys!" Randy shouted raising his hands motioning his friends to quiet down. "She is not my girlfriend. She is just my friend back in St. Louis."

"Yeah right Orton." Lita said rolling her eyes. "You're just saying that."

"Ok ok." Randy said defenselessly, "I had a crush on her ever since we were in the sixth grade but there's nothing I can do. She only sees me as a brother who she runs to every time she has a problem."

"Have you told her that you like her?" Dave asked.

"No."

"Does she know that you like her?" Billy asked.

"I guess so, but like I said, there's nothing I can do 'coz she only sees me as a brother." Randy said as he sighed.

"Maybe she'll give you a chance once you tell her that you like her." Torrie said. Trish noticed that Stacy was quiet so she asked her in a whisper, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Stacy whispered back then smiled at Trish. But before Trish could ask another question, the school bell rang warning the students that classes were about to start, so the gang entered the school building.

* * *

A/N: hope you'll r&r.. 


	19. Chapter 19: One Reason

**Chapter 19: One Reason**

"Hey." Trish greeted cheerfully as she entered the diner.

"Hi T." Stacy said with a smile. "You're here alone?

"Yup."

"Ok. So, what can I get you?" Stacy asked as she followed Trish who was on her way to a vacant table.

"Uh, a diet coke please." Trish said as she sat down.

"Is that all?" Trish nodded. "Ok, just wait for a minute while I get your order." After a few minutes, Stacy got back with Trish's diet coke in hand, "Here you go T."

"Thanks Stace," Trish said as she got the drink from Stacy. "Uhm, listen Stace can I talk to your for a minute?"

"Yeah sure." Stacy said as she took a seat across Trish. "So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Uh, are you okay?" she asked concern filled in her voice.

Stacy gave her a weird look "Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

Stacy nodded then smiled, "Why?"

"I noticed that you were silent the whole day today at school. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Stacy assured her.

"Really? Coz when Randy started talking about his 'friend', you suddenly became quiet."

"Trish, are you saying that I like Randy and that I'm jealous of his 'friend'?" Stacy asked as she looked down at the table.

"Uh, no offense, but uh… yes."

Stacy's eyes widened then she let out a sigh, "Well, to tell you honestly, I really don't know what I'm feeling right now. I do think that I felt a little jealous this morning when Randy talked about his 'friend'." Stacy confessed to her best friend who was listening attentively. "What's wrong with me T? Why am I feeling this way?" she asked as she buried her face in her hands.

Trish stood up and hugged her best friend, "To tell you the truth, I can only think of one reason."

"What's that?" Stacy asked as she looked up at Trish.

Trish looked at her in the eye with a little smirk forming her lips, "You have feelings for Randy Orton."

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it... pls don't forget to r&r!! 


End file.
